


Бруклин

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, fata



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: Стив случайно камитаутнулся в эфире, а через год вернулся Баки Барнс...





	Бруклин

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669439) by [togina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/togina/pseuds/togina). 



К пресс-конференциям Стив готовился, словно к выпускным экзаменам в школе. Сразу после звонка Хилл, сообщившей, что хорошо бы Мстителям дать парочку интервью после Битвы за Нью Йорк, Стив начал просматривать каждую газету или журнал, что только попадались ему в руки. Хотелось бы Тони, чтобы ДЖАРВИС не был таким услужливым помощником в этом деле, но…

– Слышали про Стива Джобса? – спросил Стив как-то после ужина. – А что думаете про ситуацию в Израиле?

– Думаете, в контрактах «Диснея» правда слишком много ограничений?

– Правильно ли было вторгаться в Ирак?

– Как вам новый формат SAT?

– У вас есть позиция по поводу изменений в климате? Какая?

– Даже журналисты не такие доставучие, – застонал Клинт, хватая суши металлическими палочками, которые разработал Тони, сломав пять деревянных наборов. Он просто пытался поесть, надев часть костюма Железного Человека – что, само собой, потребовало также разработать специальные тарелки. Не то чтобы такая форма одежды была необходимой для ужина. Просто ему нравилось тестировать костюм, шляясь по дому и на ходу поправляя всплывающие баги.

– Даже папарацци… – согласилась Наташа. Она с тоской посмотрела на портативный компьютер в руках Стива, возможно, мучительно размышляя, а не вырвать ли тот из рук и не растоптать ли каблуками.

– Как вы считаете, можно ли людям курить на ТВ? – продолжал удивляться Стив, читая с экрана, выданного Тони, который двадцать раз об этом уже пожалел. – Подвигнет ли это детей пристраститься к курению? – Он оторвался от планшета и задумчиво нахмурился. – Что плохого в том, что люди курят?

Клинт вскарабкался на холодильник, Наташа – украла у Стива нетронутые роллы с тунцом и засунула в рот разом три штуки, а Пеппер потянулась за вином. Брюс и Тони погрузились в пространное объяснение, которое вроде бы помогло, может, только потому, что было наполнено биологией и психологией, которыми Капитан Америка никогда особо не увлекался, но затем:  
– А что такое генетическое тестирование? Зачем добавлять одному виду признаки другого, которых там раньше не было?

– Господи, – выдохнул Тони и пошел за скотчем.

***

День самой пресс-конференции выдался бодрящим и ясным; туман, окутавший город, преломлял солнечный свет, превращая лучи в блестящие, розового золота стрелы с красным оперением. В разгар утра пресса собралась снаружи, у подножия того, что раньше было Башней. Небеса, дышащие жаром, лазорево-голубые на фоне льдистых перистых облаков, и всплески красного на трибунах напоминали цветами американский флаг. Или костюм Капитана Америки. Сегодня за их наряды отвечала Пеппер, а значит, они были больше похожи на одну команду, чем когда-либо.

Стив перечитал свои записи и тревожно вздохнул. «Оружие массового поражения. Самодельные взрывные устройства. Интернет». 

– Клинт, я не уверен, что согласен с позицией правительства по поводу политики введения войск на Ближний Восток. Могу я об этом говорить?

– Нет! – хором ответили Мстители, Хилл и Пеппер практически в унисон, достаточно громко, чтобы притихли репортеры, гудящие по другую сторону специально построенного помоста.

– Просто… – на лице Хилл появилась гримаса, словно она съела лайм – и безо всякой текилы для баланса. – Просто отвечай на вопросы, касающиеся непосредственно тебя. Как ты привыкаешь. Что думаешь о еде, ну и все в таком роде. – Затем их вытолкали на сцену и велели постараться.

Большинство вопросов было, ожидаемо, предназначено Стиву. Как правило, репортеры и так знали о Тони больше, чем им хотелось бы, а разговоры с Наташей напоминали игру в кошки-мышки.

Остальные Мстители знали правила, поэтому акулы пера ринулись к самой легкой добыче.

– Капитан Америка, какова ваша позиция в отношении активностей правительства по поводу экономического спада? («Простите, но мне сказали отвечать на вопросы, лишь касающиеся персонально меня. Но, мэм, я поддержу все, что поможет людям не жить в поселках для безработных, как одним летом пришлось нам с Баки».)

– Капитан Роджерс, как вы относитесь к тому, что в вашей команде женщина? («Вы имеете в виду агента Картер, сэр? Потому что она была выдающимся офицером».)

Остальные тоже постарались урвать так много, как им только позволили, но Стив оставался невозмутим, старательно отвечал на каждый выкрик, словно всем этим людям и правда было интересно что-то узнать, а не просто опубликовать статью с заголовком «Народный герой ненавидит женщин» на всю первую полосу.

Все шло хорошо ровно до того момента, как кто-то выкрикнул громким голосом:  
– Стивен, какова ваша позиция по поводу гей-браков? 

И наступила тишина. Мстители старались не выдать беспокойства, а Хилл практически вибрировала от желания прекратить этот балаган прямо сейчас. Все знали, что Стив каждое воскресенье ходит в церковь и знает о Библии побольше Тони; с другой стороны, все, что об этом знал Тони – томик всегда обнаруживался в тумбочке в отеле, там, где молящийся надеялся найти презервативы и смазку.

Стив прокашлялся, приблизившись слишком близко к микрофону, и дернулся от резкого звука. 

– Не люблю секреты, – наконец сказал он, и тишина ожидания взорвалась гулом удивления, когда толпа услышала такую бессмыслицу. – Но я не мог признаться Баки, что влюблен в него, из страха потерять все, что имел. Так что я так этого и не сделал. – Капитан Америка говорил спокойно, а Тони подумал – а был ли у него заготовлен листок с ответом на вопрос про гей-браки, иначе как ему удавалось держать голос так ровно. – Эм, – кашлянул и немного покраснел Стив, – так что, если вы спросите меня, что я думаю по поводу двух людей, которые могут признаться друг другу без страха быть избитыми, заключенными в тюрьму или выкинутыми из армии – я думаю, да, это стоило всех принесенных жертв. – Он не сказал, что это были за жертвы, но Тони вырос на историях про Баки Барнса, и лицо Стива сейчас было лицом человека, видевшего, как все, что он любил в этой жизни, просто выскользнуло из его рук.

– Теперь все, – объявила Хилл, поднимаясь на сцену раньше, чем народ успел закрыть рты от потрясения и недоверия. – Больше никаких вопросов.

***

После этого, конечно, было еще больше пресс-конференций. В одиночку, с командой – неважно, Стив все равно готовился к каждой из них; он не обращал внимания на комментарии Тони о том, что Капитан Америка – это имя, а не звание, и никто не ждет, что он поведет страну к решению всевозможных общественных вопросов. Многие газеты и журналы хотели взять у него интервью, но особенно много было тех, кого Хилл называла аббревиатурой «ЛГБТ». С ними было сложнее всего – они смотрели с симпатией и задавали слишком много вопросов о его лучшем друге. Но сначала они всегда рассказывали собственные истории, о том, что их травили в школе или выгоняли из дома, а потом благодарили за то, что герой их детства во всеуслышание заявил что «горд быть геем». После такого, конечно, было бы трусостью не предложить ничего взамен.

Поэтому Стив говорил о Баки. Рассказал, что они познакомились еще до того, как Стив оказался в приюте, как Баки и его рогатка помогли Стиву, тощему астматику, расправиться с тремя хулиганами, заставив их горько пожалеть об украденном у пожилого мистера Тейлора. О том, что любил Баки всю свою жизнь: любил проказливым мальчишкой, любил сладкоречивым работягой из доков, любил молчаливым, смертоносным снайпером, который всегда был на стороне Капитана Америки. Рассказывал, что любить Баки было словно смотреть на слепящее солнце, такое яркое, что, даже закрыв глаза, все еще видишь, как образ сияет за зажмуренными веками.

Стив начал хотеть его намного позже – раньше даже не позволял себе задуматься об этом, просто обожал со стороны. Конечно, он понимал, что Баки красив, и множество его старых блокнотов могли это доказать – но на то он и художник. Он позволял себе любоваться линиями рук, широкими плечами и словно высеченными из мрамора мышцами бедер. Если он и задыхался от зависти, переполнявшей его тощую грудь, когда Баки вел очередную девушку на танцпол, так это только потому, что никто из дамочек не горел желанием танцевать с ним, Стивом. Если он и понимал, что больше завидует девчонкам, чем лучшему другу… Ну. Он и Баки – их всегда было двое, но он понимал, что как только Баки выберет себе даму сердца и женится на ней, это станет завершением их персонального «до самого конца».

 

Уже потом, изменившись, когда женщины хотели танцевать с ним, Стив понял. Оглаживая собственные бицепсы и мускулы груди, трогая себя, он все еще думал о Баки, и больше не мог притворяться, что все это лишь потому, что он завидует физической форме друга. Его собственное тело теперь было потрясающим, но он все еще хотел Баки.

Эти интервью заставляли журналистов плакать и пытаться обнять его. Почти всегда его сопровождали остальные Мстители, и Наташа готова была снести голову тому, кто подойдет слишком близко, а Тони заявлял, что #стивибаки становится популярным на «Твиттер». «Гей Таймс» разместили постер, один из тех черно-белых кадров пропагандистской хроники, где был Баки в кожаной куртке и с сигаретой, что оттягивала нижнюю губу. А кто-то из «Инстинкт Силк» разработал серию футболок и прислал одну Стиву. Там было фото Баки времен призыва, с надписью «Кто не любит мужчин в форме?» под картинкой. Он носил ее, пока она не истерлась до дыр, а затем заказал еще несколько.

– Братья Коэны хотят снять про это кино, – как-то утром вскользь упомянул Фил, методично разбивая двадцать яиц, чтобы приготовить завтрак для супергероев в качестве извинений за то время, когда они верили в его смерть. – Или это будет Энг Ли. – Он улыбнулся Стиву, тепло и немного удивленно. Стив думал, что после его признания это обожание растает без следа, но, похоже, ничего не изменилось.

– Зачем им это? – смущенно спросил он. – Кому нужен фильм про парня, влюбленного в лучшего друга и так и не набравшегося храбрости, чтобы признаться? По-моему, было бы довольно скучно, разве нет? – А в жизни это скучным не было. Даже до появления агентов ГИДРы и неожиданных нападений, были зимы, в которые Баки пытался стащить парочку слишком горячих булочек из духовки миссис Абенбенд, игры «Доджерс», танцы и драки в темных переулках, от которых адреналин растекался по венам. Жизнь с Баки никогда не была скучной.

Должно быть, все это проступило на его лице, потому что Фил сжал его плечо, а потом отвернулся, раскладывая яичницу по тарелкам. 

– Это сработало в «Горбатой горе», – подхватил Клинт, а потом подпрыгнул, когда его пнуло разом несколько ног. – А, просто забудь, – быстро поправился он. – Фильм не в твоем вкусе. Ирония может быть слишком болезненной.

И, конечно, фильм был снят. Его назвали «Бруклин», как если бы Стив представлял Америку, а его не случившаяся история любви – целый город. Они позвали его в консультанты, позволили написать пару диалогов, наметить несколько сцен. Все началось с рогатки и закончилось крушением самолета, прямой линией длиной в двадцать лет, прочерченной с крыши многоквартирного дома до океанских глубин. Кто-то разыскал запись, где Баки пел «Бомбардировщики», возможно, будучи пьяным, но все тем же знакомым баритоном, которым напевал Стиву скабрезные частушки, пока они возвращались поздно вечером домой, или мурлыкал колыбельные, когда пневмония Стива становилась совсем жуткой. Он начинал петь, когда актер, сыгравший Стива, закрывал глаза и направлял самолет прямо во льды, и надежда в песне была созвучна надежде Стива за минуту до удара. Тони снял целый кинозал, и они расселись всей командой, готовые к просмотру, с колой и попкорном, виски и бумажными платочками.

Стив не особо любил говорить о Баки, о ночах, проведенных на крыше, где, растянувшись без рубашек, они ловили прохладный ветерок; о скручивающей внутренности радости, когда Баки пришел в подворотню и положил там всех, посмевших причинить Стиву вред. Он не любил говорить об этом, но статьи и фотографии, линии одежды и фильм каким-то образом делали его боль проще выносимой. Наташа как-то заметила, как Стив смотрит на изображение Баки на футболке девушки: широченная улыбка и приглаженные гелем волосы, отпечатанные на ткани цвета хаки. 

– Однажды кто-то сказал мне, что человек живет до тех пор, пока про него помнят, – мягко сказала она, касаясь изображения на футболке Стива. – Благодаря тебе, Роджерс, Баки Барнс будет жить еще очень долго.

***

Само собой, обернулось так, что сохранил Баки живым не Стив. Если бы Стив искал друга, вместо того чтобы оплакивать, не было бы необходимости увековечивать его память. Все это было его виной. ГИДРА и Советы мучали хорошего человека до тех пор, пока от того почти ничего не осталось.

– Сам же знаешь, что это не так, – пыталась Наташа вразумить его.

Сэм, которого к тому времени они знали всего ничего, пожал плечами и отхлебнул кофе, что подавали в секретном бункере Фьюри. 

– В вине вообще нет логики, – напомнил он ей, и тон его был мягким, и даже сама манера речи была все той же, с которой он говорил на занятиях, в комнате, переполненной пострадавшими ветеранами. – Но твое чувство вины не отменит запуск хеликарриеров и не вернет Баки Барнса домой. – Карие глаза смотрели с сочувствием, разделяя горе потери друга. Так, словно Баки был мертв.

– Ты прав, – горько признал Стив, а затем поднялся и, чеканя шаг, направился к двери. – Одной виной ничего не решить. Но мы можем остановить ГИДРу. И, когда мы найдем Баки, я смогу вернуть его домой.

Им придется сделать продолжение «Бруклина». Может быть, они могли бы назвать его «Вашингтон». В этот раз, думает Стив, падая вниз, все так и закончится – его падением в Потомак, – и ни одна живая душа не узнает про ртутный блеск глаз Баки, про то, как дрожал его голос, умоляя Стива замолчать. Когда они найдут его тело, может, до них дойдет, что человек, натасканный как снайпер, как оружие, выстрелил бы своей мишени в голову, а не в живот. Что безжалостный убийца не пытается избить цель до смерти. И пусть весь мир знает, что Капитан Америка безнадежно влюблен в своего погибшего лучшего друга, но никто не узнает, что Баки пытался спасти Стива даже тогда, когда не мог вспомнить собственное имя.

***

– Нам надо найти его, – заявил Стив, как только Сэм принес ему воды и он смог отклеить язык от неба. В двадцать первом веке в больницах было гораздо суше.

– Он первым тебя найдет, приятель, – ответил на это Сэм, закатывая глаза. – Думаешь, ты сам выбрался на воды? После такого-то падения? Мы нашли тебя загорающим в грязи на берегу реки. Со щитом, волшебным образом очутившимся там же, на твоей груди.

– Фотки бьют рекорды популярности, – подтвердил Тони с экрана ТВ. Он сидел в окружении разнообразных девайсов, видимо, в своей лаборатории в Лос-Анджелесе. Он окинул комнату взглядом, заметил, что Стив на него смотрит, и помахал. – Привет, Кэпскимо. ДЖАРВИС рад, что ты не умер. Пеппер послала цветы. – На заднем плане показался Брюс и тоже сунул голову к камере. – И Беннер тоже рад, что ты не помер. Итак, пока ты там заново отращивал органы, какие-то планы по захвату промытомозгой любви всей твоей жизни уже созрели? А Коулсон рассказал вам, что…

– Он только что пришел в себя! – вмешался Сэм, когда в комнату вошел Коулсон с дипломатом и грустно посмотрел на Стива. Летун застонал и мрачно глянул на агента. 

– Вы, ребята, похоже, вообще не слышали о правилах приличия. Никаких. Рад, что никто из вас не служил в ВВС.

Фил похлопал его по плечу, а потом устроился рядом со Стивом, открывая крышку дипломата и доставая стопку фотографий.  
– Мы нашли специально оборудованное помещение под домом Пирса. Похоже, одна из лабораторий ГИДРы.

– Впечатляет, – пробормотал Тони. – Щ.И.Т. и за это платил, да?

Когда Стив брал фото, руки его дрожали. Комната была начинена электроникой, клубками проводки и коробками. Посреди всего стоял стул с удерживающими ремнями для рук и чем-то вроде фиксатора для головы. 

– Вот чем стирали память, – прошептал он, и глаза его увлажнились.

Фил с сожалением кивнул. 

– Мы можем судить лишь по количеству фиксаторов и электронной начинке, что прибор был крайне эффективным. И причинял невероятную боль. – Сэм говорил что-то о том, что всем им необходим курс взаимоотношений, и вышел из комнаты. – Но без криокамеры и с сывороткой нейронные связи в его мозгу начнут моментально восстанавливаться. Мы просто не знаем, где он.

***

Им потребовалось шесть месяцев, чтобы найти Баки, даже с техникой Старка и сообразительностью Наташи и Ника. Три месяца, чтобы узнать, что он путешествует от одной локации ГИДРы к другой – видимо, ведомый просыпающейся памятью, крушит недействующие и, затаившись в засаде, дожидается Стива с Сэмом, чтобы издалека принять участие в зачистке тех, что были активны. И пять месяцев, прежде чем они заметили больше, чем его след, отблеск на металле руки или идеальный смертельный выстрел.

Честно говоря, не то чтобы они вообще его нашли. Баки дождался, пока оба они заснут, на какой-то литовской ферме, после очередной зачистки базы ГИДРы, и просто зашел. Проснувшись следующим утром, они обнаружили его на диване в гостиной, в усиленных наручниках, что Сэм повсюду таскал с собой, на запястьях. Стив немедленно их снял, невзирая ни на какие протесты Сэма, а потом они позвонили Тони и просто ждали, когда их отсюда заберут.

Баки выглядел… уставшим. Точно такое же выражение у него бывало после потери очередной работы – потому что он разрывался между болеющим простудой Стивом, который не мог самостоятельно дойти даже до туалета, и врачебными счетами, которые нечем было оплатить. Конечно, были и отличия: выражение его глаз было настороженным, а раньше – обеспокоенным или раздраженным; челюсти сжаты, тогда как прежде он предпочитал в такие моменты жевать нижнюю губу. Волосы были коротко острижены – их явно просто откромсали острым ножом, не задумываясь, лишь бы убрать с глаз – и теперь рваные клочья торчали на макушке, а кожа черепа светилась по бокам. Щеки Баки были ввалившимися от голода, лицо бледное как полотно, с воспаленными красными глазами.

Он представлял собой самое прекрасное зрелище, что только видел Стив в своей жизни.

***

Тони отремонтировал квартиру, купленную Стивом в Бруклине, потому что теперь, после развала Щ.И.Т.а, ничто не удерживало того от возвращения в Нью-Йорк. Никто не мог запретить ему забрать Баки домой, хотя, конечно, Ник пытался. Пеппер наняла кого-то подыскать тихое место с двумя спальнями и выходом на крышу – верхний этаж старого дома, потрескавшегося и осевшего, несмотря на ремонт, издающего знакомые звуки, когда налетали шторма с востока. Здание было старше их обоих – еще одна причина, по которой Стиву тут понравилось.

За первые два месяца Стив ни разу не подумал об окружающем мире. В квартире не было никакой техники: ни телевизора, ни радио, ни даже блендера с микроволновкой, ничего, что могло бы издать резкий шум или имело бы острые углы или видимую проводку, достаточно прочную, чтобы ее можно было использовать для удушения. Стив держал телефон в беззвучном режиме, хотя и проводил много времени, вызванивая Сэма – спросить совет или просто попаниковать, – но для этого он выбирался на крышу, пока Баки мирно спал в комнате внизу. Когда Стив обещал отдать что угодно, лишь бы разыскать Баки, у него и мысли не было, что Господь поймет его так буквально.

Но через месяц Стив принес домой проигрыватель. Он заполнил шкаф пластинками Веры Линн, Глена Миллера, Бейси Каунта и Томми Дорси. Баки любил танцевать и был готов отплясывать линди-хоп или фокстрот, потный, с волосами, прилипшими к лицу, до самого закрытия танцевального клуба. Иногда, когда Стив смотрел «Бруклин», ему казалось, что актер, играющий его, половину фильма только и делает, что стоит в углу и пялится на темноволосого парня, извивающегося на танцполе в ритме линди-хопа, задыхаясь и светясь радостной усталостью. Он не мог сказать, провел ли в действительности столько времени, через комнату наблюдая за Баки, или режиссер просто увидел в этом метафору: один парень кружится в танце, веселый и открытый, в то время как второй с тоской наблюдает за ним из темноты.

Металлические пальцы раскрошили шесть пластинок, прежде чем Баки сбежал в свою комнату, захлопнув дверь. Стив кинулся за новыми, а потом попросил Наташу найти ему приспособление, чтобы перенести записи на что-то менее хрупкое – и оставил iPod у Баки под дверью. Неделей позже, вернувшись с пробежки, он обнаружил, что к iPod подключены колонки и звуки «Буги Вуги Буги Бой» разливаются по квартире, а Баки отплясывает свинг, размахивая руками, с совершенно расслабленным лицом.

Стив прислонился к двери, не сводя глаз с покачивающихся бедер Баки, с пальцев, отщелкивающих ритм, и мышц, перекатывающихся на спине, когда он легко скользнул назад, качнувшись к невидимому партнеру. Лицо его больше не светилось радостью, и они оба больше были не в 1938-ом, но Стив точно так же не мог отвести глаз, как и паренек в «Бруклине». В конце концов, режиссер все понял правильно: один смотрел из тени, пока другой кружился в центре пустой комнаты.

***

– Все еще не выходит? – обеспокоенно спросил Сэм по телефону. – Три месяца прошло! Ты пытался позвать его побегать? Он, наверное, смог бы держать твой ритм, – добавил он, пряча сарказм под явно слышным смехом.

– Э-э… – Стив думал об этом. Но каждое утро он пробегал мимо детей в футболках с лицом сержанта Барнса и подписью «Возлюбленный Америки». Или мимо кондитерской «Сержант ДБ Роджерс», не говоря уже про магазин постеров с огромным фото в витрине, на котором Капитан Америка стоял на вершине горы, с сердечками в глазах – потому что его сержант стоял позади. – Он все еще, эм, привыкает.

– Привыкает к чему? – Наблюдательность его друга иногда была чересчур глубокой. – Он не бывает на улице, телевизора у вас нет. Наташа мне сказала, что ты все еще не отнес домой даже нетбук. Ты ему хоть показал, как телефон работает, или, если что-то пойдет не так, он будет сигналить вспышками этой своей руки?

– У него есть телефон! – запротестовал Стив, сутулясь и стараясь говорить тише, почти уверенный, что Баки каким-то образом сможет услышать его даже здесь, на крыше.  
Даже крошечное лицо Сэма на экране казалось слегка больным. 

– Угу, дисковый стационарный винтаж ты ему установил! – Стив сжал челюсти, как всегда, когда нужно было сообщить что-то неприятное, что он заранее уже ненавидел, или когда пресса ловила его и начинала расспрашивать про Капитана Америку и Актива, свежачок от Щ.И.Т.а, нефтяным пятном расплывающийся по интернету. – Стив, знаю, ты боишься. Знаю, ты только снова нашел его – и, черт возьми, я понимаю, что если бы… Я бы никогда не отпустил его. Но ты не можешь держать его в заложниках…

– Наташа пришла, – прервал его Стив, хотя до ее прихода оставался еще час. – Надо идти. Спасибо, Сэм. – И он повесил трубку, не дав тому даже фразы закончить.

Крыша была теплой и достаточно высокой, чтобы давать хороший обзор на «Гранд Арми Плазу» и здания, расположенные по соседству, но в то же время слишком далекой от земли, чтобы единственный, кто все еще не в курсе, не мог рассмотреть, как всего несколькими этажами ниже каждая поверхность буквально кричит о том, что «Стивен Роджерс любит Джеймса “Баки” Барнса». Пришел июль, пора цветения закончилась, и деревья широкой листвой закрыли тротуары, на которых тусовались хипстеры, сменившие толстовки с изображением Баки и надписью «Roger that»* * на мешковатые штаны и майки, выставляющие на обозрение вытатуированное «вместе до конца» на тощих руках.

Кроме того, Баки и правда все еще приходил в себя. Да, ему явно было скучно, так что он превратил собственную комнату в тренажерный зал и обучался готовить по книге, что принесла ему Шэрон. Стив, слегка напрягшись, купил множество острых кухонных принадлежностей, и те, удерживаемые металлическими пальцами, использовались по назначению, а не чтобы перерезать чье-то горло. А еще он купил старый проектор и разыскал фильмы, которые они так и не посмотрели в кинотеатрах. Он проводил дни на диване в гостиной, с Одри Хепберн, Розалиндой Рассел и лучшим другом, который отпускал саркастические комментарии, хрустел попкорном, толкался коленями, а иногда и пихал локтем в твердые ребра. Баки спал по ночам, хотя, чаще всего, такое удавалось лишь забравшись в постель к Стиву, головой уткнувшись в шею и перекинув руку через грудь – способ, к которому он привык еще в детстве. В такие ночи Стив не спал вообще. Вместо этого он лежал, пытаясь дышать ровно, зарываясь носом в волосы Баки, а слезы, что текли по щекам, были единственным признаком потерянных семидесяти лет.

Когда Стив вернулся с крыши, Баки сидел на их постели, обхватив колени руками. И, пока Стив облачался в форму для бега, смотрел, переводя взгляд между Стивом и дверью, ненадолго задерживаясь на кроссовках, которые Стив так и не купил ему. Остро ощущая вину, Стив дважды затянул шнурки и, пробормотав: «Скоро вернусь», запер дверь. Он все ему расскажет. Просто нужно еще немного времени.

***

В этот день Наташа принесла новый телефон, который Стив едва успел перехватить до того, как она отдала его Барнсу. Баки наблюдал за ними, отраженными в оконном стекле, делая вид, что увлечен панорамой Линкольн Плейс, и трогая холодную поверхность живой рукой. Наташа впилась Стиву ногтями в ладонь и выхватила телефон назад, а затем подошла к Баки.

– Это от Старка, – громко сказал она, закатывая глаза. – Родительский контроль включен, и все поиски заблокированы. Научи его, как пользоваться чертовой штукой, если сам умеешь.

Баки склонил голову набок, его светлые глаза застыли на лице Стива в манере, которую большинство их друзей наверняка считало наследием Зимнего Солдата. И были не правы. Всякий раз, когда Стив, пожимая плечами, говорил, что сегодня ему не хочется танцевать; всякий раз, когда, сделав полукруг, он пытался выскользнуть из зала, оставляя Баки с девушкой, которую тот, возможно, позже потащит домой, Баки застывал, так же склонял голову набок и смотрел своими стальными голубыми глазищами, словно пытался добраться до самых сокровенных мыслей Стива. Стив сохранил свои секреты, да, но Баки все еще знал его лучше любого ныне живущего и точно заметил панику, вызванную смартфоном. Он взял его, а потом положил на подоконник и ушел в свою комнату, закрыв дверь и оставив Стива решать, что тот хочет делать дальше.

– Тебе придется ему рассказать, – сказала Наташа, сложив руки и выразительно глядя на закрытую дверь.

– Знаю.

Наверное, горечь звучала в его голосе слишком очевидно, так что она перестала осуждающе смотреть на него. 

– Ты же не знаешь, Роджерс, может, он чувствует то же самое. Выглядит, словно ты ему весьма небезразличен. – В комнате дальше по коридору костяшки пальцев стучали по боксерской груше, отбивая быстрый ритм ее словам.

Стив встряхнул руками и посмотрел вниз. Десятилетия тоски, которой он даже не понимал, и два года отчаянного желания того, что никогда не получить. Бесконечность горя, когда он потерял единственного человека, без которого жизнь не имела смысла. 

– Я скажу ему, – прошептал он. Скажу ему – и буду учиться жить с пустотой, что останется после того, как Баки уйдет.

– Завтра Бруклинский Парад Гордости, – напомнила Наташа, меняя тему, чтобы дальше не топтаться по разбитому сердцу Стива. – И ты главный распорядитель, помнишь?

– Угу. – Насколько же было легче было стоять там, маша мужчинам, наряженным Капитаном Америкой и сержантом Барнсом, принимая поцелуи в щеку и сочувствие со стороны незнакомцев, до возвращения Баки. В этом году будут вопросы, потому что Стив обещал миру, что отдаст все что угодно, лишь бы сказать Баки о своих чувствах. Что угодно – он скажет Баки, и тот уйдет. – Угу, – повторил он. – Помню.

– И у них будут вопросы, где он. Почему никто его не видел.

– Он еще не готов! – рявкнул Стив, перекрывая ей путь в коридор.

Наташа сделала шаг назад, к входной двери, и легкая, сожалеющая улыбка коснулась ее губ:  
– Нет, – согласилась она, опустив глаза на дрожащие руки Стива. – Нет, думаю, не готов.

***

Парад начинался вечером, но Капитан Америка еще и возглавлял благотворительный забег на пять километров, и тот начинался после обеда. Так что он пропустил утреннюю пробежку, потому что его рука была прижата грудью Баки, и остался в кровати, шеей чувствуя теплое дыхание, а другой рукой обняв его так, что пальцы касались шрамов на спине. Потом они встали, Баки приготовил завтрак, пока Стив перепроверил блокировку на телефоне, напечатав в строке запроса сначала «Капитан Америка», а потом «Джеймс Барнс» и убедился, что ничего опубликованного после его возвращения не всплывает. Уплетая блины, он попытался объяснить Баки, как пользоваться телефоном, но уже минут через двадцать сдался и просто отдал ему трубку. Ко времени, когда Стив переоделся и был готов выходить, Баки уже синхронизировал все свои музыкальные списки и сменил заставку на фотку-сепию, изображающую Капитана Америку на вершине его карьеры в ансамбле песни и пляски.

Светлый взгляд неотступно следовал за Стивом по комнате, впитывая детали: костюм Капитана Америки и щит, прислоненный к стене. 

– Не на задание, – ответил Стив на немой вопрос. Он засунул шлем под мышку. – Это... эм… вроде как парад?

Вопросительный взгляд сменился усмешкой, а затем, когда Баки оглядел собственные брюки и майку, ушла и она. Он больше не смотрел на Стива или в телефон, вместо этого уставился в окно, на ровные ряды деревьев вдоль дорог. Стив уронил шлем и, шагнув через всю комнату, легко коснулся его плеча. 

– К следующему параду у тебя будет собственный костюм, – поклялся он, не в силах оставить того сейчас одного, с лицом, прижатым к стеклу. – Четвертое июля не за горами.

Губы Баки дрогнули, разом всколыхнув все воспоминания Стива, включая плакаты вдоль дорог и в витринах тату-салонов. 

– Они все еще устраивают фейерверк в честь твоего дня рождения? – спросил Баки, а Стив зарылся носом в его волосы и глубоко вдохнул.

– Все еще не могу поверить, что ты заставил поверить, что это они это из-за меня, ты, придурок, – пробормотал он. – Годами ты говорил, что они все пытаются заставить ракеты выписать в воздухе «Стив».

– Ну, им стоило, – ответил Баки, лучший друг, какого только можно вообразить, и центр его мироздания.

Когда Стив, разжав руки, вышел, он все еще улыбался своему отражению.

***

Пробежка была легкой; Стив бежал впереди, подхватывал детей и устраивал их на плечах, махал Мстителям, когда те показались, тоже в костюмах. Парад немного задерживался, и помосты на Линкольн Плейс были уже заполнены. Он пробирался сквозь толпу, сквозь море людей, одетых Капитаном Америкой, включая одного с обильным макияжем, наградившим им и щеки Стива.

Он знал организаторов и знал, что Триш представит его и задаст несколько вопросов, прежде чем передаст слово для приветственной речи и поможет найти дорогу к платформе, на которой Стиву сегодня путешествовать сквозь парад. Найти ее было несложно по обилию красно-бело-синих шаров. В этом году для раздачи были заготовлены леденцы в виде Капитан Америки, форма которых заставила Стива покраснеть, а два щита, добавленных внизу, не оставляли никакого пространства для воображения.

– Мы привели тебе Баки Барнса, можешь его поцеловать, – крикнула в мегафон Триша, жестами указывая на молодого парня с зализанными волосами и в голубом пиджаке с оторванными рукавами. – Но, как мы слышали, у тебя уже есть собственный? – Стив быстро глянул вверх и вправо, пытаясь сквозь толпу и подступающие сумерки отыскать окна своей квартиры. Триша вскинула брови, и он постарался встряхнуться, потянулся к «Баки» и галантно поцеловал ему руку.

– И как дела с твоим Мишкой Баки, дорогуша? – не заставила она себя ждать. Стив был благодарен, что она не стала тратить его время, расспрашивая, как ему нравится Бруклин или что он думает о недавних дополнениях к брачному кодексу.

– Как раз хотел поговорить об этом, – ответил он, прочищая горло, а затем потянулся за микрофоном и вытащил из кармана карточки с заготовками речи. – Пришлось кое-чему поучиться, – признался он, после того как толпа перестала хлопать. Он кивнул морю обращенных к нему лиц, обратив особое внимание на группу в хаки, ветеранов, и отдал им честь. – Многие из вас знают, каково это – дождаться кого-то с войны. Какими они возвращаются, с осколками, которых не было раньше. Как понять, дождавшись, что даже если война и не убила их, часть каждого из них все равно ушла безвозвратно. Как это, изо дня в день пытаться склеить остатки во что-то целое.

Он остановился и перехватил микрофон так, что тот начал трещать. По группе военных слева от него прошелся рокот: «Ура!» – и Стив, бегло улыбнувшись, сделал глубокий вдох, готовый продолжать.

– Дождаться Баки было… – Стив свободной от микрофона рукой провел по лицу, выиграв немного времени, чтобы привести голос в порядок. – Невероятно. У меня… У меня нет слов, чтобы передать, что для меня значит видеть его на кухне, с чашкой кофе или выбрасывающим йогурт в помойку, потому что он решил, что это что-то испорченное. – Триша рассмеялась, и смех ее, подхваченный громкоговорителем, разлетелся по улице.

– Но еще я узнал, что до этого дня не понимал, что такое настоящая храбрость. Думал, что храбрость – бегать под пулями, прыгать с самолета без парашюта или воевать с хулиганами по всему миру, – он дождался, пока смех утихнет, а потом обвел рукой толпу внизу. – Но у вас всех, пришедших сюда сегодня, есть отвага быть собой. Когда мы были молоды, я думал, что любить значит молчать и в конце концов отпустить. Что если я по-настоящему люблю его, я не должен признаваться. – Он пожал плечами, а затем пожевал губу. Тысячи людей застыли в молчании, в ожидании его слов. – Возможно, для того времени это и было правильным. Но храбрости там не было. У вас есть отвага быть собой, даже если это значит потерять того, без кого жизнь не имеет смысла. У вас есть отвага искать и любить, говорить даже тогда, когда молчание – единственная гарантия не быть одиноким. Я благодарен за то, чего вы достигли. Горжусь вашим единством, тем, ради чего вам пришлось пройти, чтобы сегодня я мог стоять здесь. И я полагаюсь на вашу храбрость, потому что собственной, как оказалось, у меня нет.

***

Вернувшись домой, он обнаружил квартиру пустой. Он рано ушел, не задерживаясь на торжества, еще до темноты, с волосами, полными блесток, и карманами, набитыми леденцами «От Кэпа». Стив почувствовал, что в квартире никого нет, сразу, как открыл входную дверь – и, уже не заботясь тем, чтобы закрыть ее, побежал из комнаты в комнату. Только на втором круге до него дошло, что дверь на крышу сорвана, а затем установлена обратно, но куски разбитых петель разбросаны по лестнице наверх.

Баки стоял на самой высокой части стены, идущей по краю крыши, и в бинокль – Стив и забыл, что у них он есть – рассматривал что-то внизу. Он почувствовал, как ужас и вина клубком свиваются в животе, когда понял, что Баки рассматривает Линкольн Плейс – место, где стартовал Парад.

– Никакой угрозы, – сказал Баки, поворачиваясь к нему.

Стив не мог понять, что значат эти слова, не мог сделать даже несколько шагов, чтобы коснуться его. Не мог упасть на колени и умолять Баки никогда не покидать его. 

– Что? Баки…

– Сначала я подумал, что это ГИДРА, – усмехнулся он, спрыгивая с уступа и разворачиваясь к Стиву, пристально глядя ледяным взглядом. – Что ты боишься, вдруг кто-то убьет меня, если я выйду наружу. Думал, тебе нужны пуленепробиваемые стекла и стальные двери… – Да, дверь выглядела совершенно нормально, покрытая панелью из старого дуба, но Зимний Солдат был умен, да и Баки дураком никогда не был. – … чтобы сюда никто не пробрался. Но ведь оно не для этого, да? – Руки его, расслабленные, свисали по бокам, и отсветы плясали на металле левой; он был в майке и джинсах, босиком. Стив так и не купил ему уличной обуви. – Оно для того, чтобы держать меня здесь. Теперь я твое оружие, не их.

– Нет! – воскликнул Стив, чувствуя, как в груди что-то рвется на части. Он был все еще в костюме, со щеками, перемазанными помадой, с блестками в волосах. – Нет, Господи, Баки, все не так!

– Ты уходишь каждое утро. Ходишь обедать с Сэмом. – Он щелкнул металлическими пальцами, привлекая внимание Стива, который не мог на него смотреть. – Толкаешь речи, целуешься и обнимаешься с людьми, одетыми как я раньше – но никогда не берешь меня с собой. Я такой опасный? – И он посмотрел на Стива так, словно все еще доверял ему, и скажи он сейчас «да», Баки, бледный и потерянный, даст заковать себя в магнитные наручники.

– Нет, – выдохнул Стив, пытаясь удержать рвущиеся эмоции.

– Я заключенный?

Стив покачал головой, смаргивая подступающие слезы. Баки склонил голову набок, и темные волосы упали на лоб; он смотрел на Стива, как множество раз до того: через оживленный танцпол, через дорогу ночного Кони-Айленда, через забитую людьми и техникой улицу, когда он даже имени своего не знал. Затем он сделал шаг назад, грациозно развернулся, словно делая открывающее движение в линди-хопе, и перепрыгнул через стену.

***

– Сэм! – Его руки так дрожали, что телефон просто плясал в них. Сэму хватило одного взгляда, чтобы переключиться в военный модус.

– Господи, Стив, что случилось? Ты еще на Параде?

– Баки ушел, Сэм. Ушел. Я не знаю куда! Что, если его накроет воспоминаниями? Что, если он как-то пострадает?

– Но ты же не этого боишься, да? – мягко указал Сэм там, где Наташа бы уже била в упор. «Что, если он не вернется?» – не смог спросить Стив, хотя слова зримо повисли между ними. – Что случилось?

Стив склонился над телефоном, пряча лицо в ладонях. 

– Я все испортил, – выдохнул он. – Ты был прав. Он подумал, я держу его тут, потому что он может быть опасен для других. Думал, я держу его как заключенного, и позволял мне!

Сэм, в очередной раз доказав свое звание лучшего друга Стива в новом времени, ни слова не сказал о том, что «а он же предупреждал, что так и будет». Вместо этого лишь вздохнул и посмотрел на него, устало и мягко. 

– Угу, испортил. Но ты же можешь и исправить. Просто помни, что разыскать его и снова запереть в комнате – не вариант.

– Он еще и босиком… – пробормотал в отчаянии Стив и отвернулся, глядя с крыши на ночной Нью-Йорк.

***

Улицы были забиты народом, все куда-то спешили, нарядные, шумные и цветастые даже в темноте. Баки несколько кварталов прятался на деревьях, перепрыгивая с одного на другое, незаметно для празднующих.

Через несколько улиц, однако, одна из веток не выдержала, и он приземлился прямо на голову Капитану Америке явно испанского происхождения. Он держал за руку блондинистого парня, наряженного как Баки Барнс, приди ему в голову поставить волосы дыбом и переборщить с подводкой.

– Черт, чувак, – сплюнул парень, одетый как Баки, наклоняясь слишком близко. – Че не смотришь, куда идешь? Хочешь, блин, убить нас?

Баки покачал головой, отступая – и столкнулся с девушкой, одетой как Капитан Америка: светлые волосы коротко подстрижены, а ее Баки Барнс – темнее Джонса, стройнее и женщина.

– Тише, Мэтт, – сказал первый Капитан, задвигая приятеля за спину. – Думаю, он не собирался падать на нас с дерева. – Потянувшись было к Баки, он остановился, заметив металл его руки. – Ты в порядке? – вместо этого спросил он, протягивая руку в мирном жесте.

– Почему ты одет как Капитан Америка? – спросил Баки, отмечая неуставные сапоги и форму, которая не устоит и перед первым ударом ножа.

– Это же неделя Прайда! – воскликнул его друг, опережая капитана. – Капитан Америка чертова национальная икона!

Нахмурившись, Баки вытащил телефон, что дала ему Наталья, и отметил, что сейчас лишь середина июня. 

– Какой-то национальный американский праздник? – переспросил он, про себя задаваясь вопросом, что это может быть такое и каким образом оно связано с блестками.

– Не обращай на Мэтта внимание, – посоветовал Капитан Америка, тыкая своего Баки локтем, когда тот открыл было рот, чтобы запротестовать. – Меня зовут Карл, – представился он, протягивая руку, и Баки дважды автоматически ее тряхнул. – Он пытается сказать, что мы празднуем день, когда геи получили равные права, а не что-то национальное.

– Ну и кто такого не знает? – спросил Мэтт одновременно с вопросом Баки:  
– Что такое гей-права?

– Ты посмотри на него, – прошептал Карл на ухо другу, – тебе его рука кажется ненастоящей? – Он почесал голову и, посмотрев на Баки, сказал уже громче: – Ну, для нас права значат, что мы с Мэттом можем заключить брак, или сходить на свидание, или…

– Твою мать, да это же Баки Барнс! – вдруг крикнул Мэтт, но даже его звонкий голос едва ли перекрыл гул толпы. – Твою мать! Мать твою. – Он застыл, уставившись на Баки, который вздрогнул и обвил одной босой ногой икру другой.

На улице было тепло, за спиной Карла целовалась пара девушек; парень и кто-то, чьего пола Баки опознать не смог, укладывали маленькую уставшую девочку в коляску, явно собираясь домой. Карл закатил глаза, но провел пальцами сквозь светлые волосы друга и склонился, целуя их. 

– И как это все связано со Стивом? – наконец спросил, наконец, Баки. Он снова вытащил телефон, вбил имя Стива в строку поиска, но все ссылки были лишь с информацией о том, что случилось до того, как война закончилась.

Мэтт, видимо, не способный находиться на одном месте более пары минут, выдернул телефон из металлических пальцев и моментально оказался развернут в противоположную сторону, вытянувшись на цыпочках, чтобы облегчить участь руки, заломленной за спину. 

– Прости, – прошипел он, все еще скользя пальцами свободной руки по экрану телефона, – но с твоим поиском какая-то фигня. – Он показал экран телефона через плечо, и Баки отпустил его. – Вот, смотри, что у меня. – Он вбил в строку поиска «Капитан Америка» – что вышло быстрее, двумя-то живыми руками – и результатом стали ссылки на жуткие ролики с участием Щ.И.Т.а вперемешку с радужными флагами, все, что случилось после того, как Стив выбрался изо льдов. – Смотри, он вернулся два года назад и поведал всему миру, что…

Карл остановил его, посмотрев сурово.

– Он не знает, помнишь? – спросил он у своего парня. – Ты же слышал речь.

– Да ладно, – возразил Мэтт, скрещивая руки. – Потому что я припоминаю что-то про то, что нам всем надо помочь Капитану Америке набраться храбрости. И что, ты хочешь запихнуть его в детский стульчик и вернуть Роджерсу в шкаф вместе с дурацким телефоном?

– Просто не хочу быть причиной, по которой Капитан Америка лишится лучшего друга, – вздохнул Карт, и они оба повернулись, чтобы посмотреть на Баки.

Тот нахмурился. 

– Я не собираюсь оставлять Стива, – запротестовал он, и пластины на руке пошли волной, способной напугать кого угодно.

Довольный, Мэтт повернулся и показал язык своему другу. 

– Вот, я прямо знал что-то, выбирая в этом году костюм Баки Барнса, – рассмеялся он, а затем потянулся и коснулся живой руки Баки. – Есть один фильм, на неделе Прайда его показывают в кинотеатре недалеко отсюда, называется «Бруклин», и, думаю, тебе он понравится. А еще есть парочка пресс-конференций на «YouTube», а еще мы записали сегодняшнюю речь твоего парня на телефон. Плюс, возможно, ты захочешь прикупить пару интересных футболок или армейских жетонов. О, а как насчет тату?

Карл вдохнул еще раз, а потом последовал за ними, пока Мэтт совал Баки телефон, на экране которого Баки мог рассмотреть лицо Стива таким, как тот выглядел сегодня, с волосами, сверкающими от блесток, и широкой улыбкой на фоне радужного флага.

***

Было уже около двух ночи, когда Стив услышал шаги на лестнице. Он спустился с крыши около полуночи, после того, как дозвонился до Наташи и спросил, может ли она узнать, где он.

– Хочешь, чтобы я сказала тебе, где он?

– Нет… Просто… – Она могла бы купить ему ужин. Понять, захочет ли он когда-либо снова говорить со Стивом. Он смотрел, как небо за краем крыши постепенно светлеет, светясь отраженными огнями Нью-Йорка, и надеялся, что каким-то волшебным образом Баки вернется к нему и даст возможность все объяснить. Что он вернется, несмотря на то, что Стив удерживал его.

Спустившись вниз, Стив стащил форму до пояса и упал на диван лицом вниз. Телефон он оставил на крыше. Даже если Наташа и нашла Баки, он не заслуживал этого знания.  
Шаги на лестнице медленно приближались, а затем затихли. Входная дверь все еще была приоткрыта, ключи забыты в замке. Единственной причиной, по которой он держал дверь запертой, была попытка защитить Баки от чувств его же лучшего друга, и так известных всему миру. Он даже не шевельнулся. Если незваный гость хочет посмотреть на сломленного Капитана Америка, что же, все что ему нужно – просто войти.

– Ты идиот, – раздался знакомый голос с бруклинским акцентом. – Хочешь, чтобы нас ограбили? Я знаю, сколько стоит этот блендер.

Горло Стива сжалось. Он поднялся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Баки входит в гостиную с тремя набитыми сумками в руках, глаза занавешены длинными прядями. Баки остановился перед ним и склонил голову набок.

– Ты обулся, – заметил Стив, прежде чем, споткнувшись о журнальный столик, полететь прямо в объятья Баки.

Тот легко его поймал, а затем, притворившись, что не почувствовал, как Стив сжался в его руках, вытянул ногу, спросил:  
– Нравятся? Мэтт сказал, что они подойдут для танцев. А еще купил беговые кроссовки. – Несмотря на сотрясавшую его самого дрожь, Стив отметил, как напряжен Баки. – Ну, знаешь, если тебе нужна компания завтра утром.

Яростно кивнув Баки в шею, Стив постарался успокоить дыхание, так, чтобы вернулась способность говорить.

– Конечно, нужна. Каждое утро, Бак, я…

 

– Тупица, – подсказал Баки, огибая вместе со Стивом столик и толкая его на диван. Почти силой оторвав руки Стива от своей майки, он поправил столик и сел рядом так, что их колени почти соприкоснулись. Стив протянул руку, и Баки позволил ему переплести их пальцы, живые и металлические, согретые июньской ночью. – Видел сегодня много интересного. Интервью. Кондитерскую, названную нашими именами. Фильм про парочку тупых балбесов.

– Баки…

Губы его сжались, и теперь Стив наблюдал самую сердитую версию Баки, что он видел вне своих кошмаров. 

– Ты думал, я брошу тебя. Но я же все тебе рассказывал. Про отца и побои. Про то, как сбежал, оставив Бекки в приюте, и не вернулся за ней. – Он смотрел не мигая, отвернувшись влево. – И даже сейчас я рассказываю тебе о кошмарах. О смертях. Всю мою жизнь ты единственный знал, кто я. – И так оно и было. Стив собирал куски его жизни, те, где он был таким, каким никто его не видел, любил даже больше за эту ранимость и хрупкость, которую Баки так легко показывал ему. – Ты знаешь меня до самого моего нутра, и подумал, что, услышь я про твою любовь, я бы оставил тебя?

– Да я с самого начала не понимал, что ты вообще во мне нашел, – тихо признался Стив в уютную темноту их дома.

Он в отчаянии смотрел на свои руки, но когда Баки коснулся его, это оказалось полной неожиданностью. Плоть и металл легли на его щеки, тянули к себе до тех пор, пока глаза их не встретились. Стив видел улыбку, которую знал годы. 

– Думал, от сыворотки ты поумнел, Роджерс. Я говорил тебе, что такого нашел. Говорил, что последую за мелким пареньком из Бруклина до самого чертового конца.

Баки не собирался уходить. Глядя прямо в душу сидящего рядом человека, без остатка отдающего себя ему, Стив подумал, как же он был глуп, предположив обратное. Верность Баки стала легендой, выбитой на постаменте Смитсоновского музея, задокументированной в хрониках войны. И по каким-то причинам эта верность всегда была сосредоточена на Стиве. 

– Думаю, да, я забрал всю глупость себе, – пробормотал он, и, отпустив себя, схватил Баки, подтащил ближе, валя на диван в сокрушительном объятии.

Застонав от боли, Баки постучал по башке Стива металлическим пальцем. 

– Эй, дружище. Ты забыл кое-что важное.

Стив отпустил его и отстранился так, чтобы посмотреть в глаза.

– Ты прав. Мне стоило извиниться, еще раньше, но я был так… так…

– Нет, не это, – закатил Баки глаза, а затем уселся, все еще не выпуская Стива из рук. – Ты забыл спросить, почему я как приклеенный мотаюсь за мелким придурком, куда бы тому ни стукнуло отправиться. Как долго я влюблен в него. – Он склонил голову, а потом губы его растянулись в легкой улыбке от выражения, что проступало на лице Стива, от ожидания.

– Баки… – Стив едва мог говорить. – Ты… Нет… Я не….

Кажется, терпения у Баки больше не осталось. 

– Всегда, чертов сопляк, – твердо сказал он, а потом, окончательно взяв дело в свои руки, притянул все еще ошеломленного Стива к себе и поцеловал.

***

Первая пресс-конференция с участием Баки состоялась перед Прайд-Парадом в Нью-Йорке почти год спустя. На нем была темно-синяя майка со щитом по центру и подписью «Собственность Капитана Америки» ниже. Пеппер пыталась убедить его надеть что-то поприличнее, но он был решительно настроен продемонстрировать всему миру красную звезду с процарапанным по контуру «вместе до конца». Карл и Мэтт уже ждали на платформе вместе с Сэмом, раздавая взрослым сосательные конфеты в форме Кэпа, а детям – ириски в виде щита. Мэтт нарисовал Баки стрелки, потому что все дружно согласились с тем, что армейский грим – это перебор. Стив от макияжа отказался, так что Наташа просто обсыпала его блестками перед выходом.

Рядом с их платформой, на помосте, играл джаз-оркестр, и кто-то, видимо, научил их играть Томми Дорси, потому что Баки едва не сбил ведущего с ног, разворачиваясь в танцевальном движении, проскальзывая у Стива между ног и снова оказываясь в объятии. Он учил Стива танцевать, что, правда, сводилось к тому, что он щелчками отсчитывал ритм и ловил Баки, когда тот отрывался от пола, а потом отходил в сторонку, чтобы не отдавить тому пальцы.

Стив, как всегда, заготовил карточки с речью, но в этот раз поверх текста были записаны танцевальные па и нарисованы маленькие скетчи с Баки.

Ведущему, казалось, Баки Барнс был интереснее Капитана Америки, и зрители его поддерживали. 

– Итак, капитан, можете представить Нью-Йорку вашего друга?

Тысячи телефонных камер запечатлели глупую улыбку на лице Стива. Так это и будет: Капитан Америка, вечерние новости, сердечки в глазах. 

– С радостью. Это сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, мой…

– Жених, – вмешался Баки, гневно глянув на ведущего, угрожающий даже с блеском на губах, который пытался оттереть последние полчаса.

Ведущий ахнул, так же, как и Стив. 

– Баки! Мы же не… Сначала предложение, а потом помолвка!

– А, – пожал плечами Баки, склоняя голову и улыбаясь на весь мир. – Ладно. Капитан Америка, и какова ваша позиция по поводу гей-брака?

– О господи, ты придурок, – беспомощно рассмеялся Стив, а потом наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, своего лучшего друга – жениха – на улице Нью-Йорка, на глазах толпы и камер, транслирующих запись по всему миру.

– Убедил тебя, что никогда не уйду? – пробормотал Баки ему в рот, все еще улыбаясь. Джаз-бэнд за их спинами заиграл «Аллилуйя, как я люблю его», и Баки двинул бедрами под руками Стива.

– Пошли, – позвал он, протягивая металлическую руку, ожидая, пока Стив коснется пальцев, и затем, полностью игнорируя ведущего, он начал отбивать ритм, тот же, что отбивал в сотнях баров и танцевальных комнат, тысячи часов, пока Стив смотрел на него через весь зал. Сейчас же он стиснул ладонь Баки в своей, переплел их пальцы, покружил вокруг и поймал обратно в объятие.

– Потанцуем.


End file.
